I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of energy management systems and, in particular, to the field of energy management systems for buildings having a plurality of individually controlled spaces.
II. Prior Art
During normal operation of an air conditioner air is forced over a coil while the air conditioner is in operation in order to permit the coil to absorb thermal energy from the air thereby cooling the air. However, it is also known in the prior art to continue to blow air over the coil after operation of the air conditioner terminates until the coil reaches ambient temperature. This decreases wasted energy.